That Which We Call a Rose
by silly-beggar
Summary: Anna Smith was a practical woman. Which was why, on the first day of her new job, she was not Anna Smith. Modern oneshot.
**Long time no write. Well, I actually wrote this a few months back to get into the swing of things, but it didn't turn out great. So I went over it many a time and eventually decided that I might as well just post it in the hope that someone reads it and smiles even if it's not the greatest piece of literature ever written.**

 **Thank you to my betas. This is a sort of late birthday thing to the sweetest and most lovely me-and-mister-bates but then I accidentally asked her to beta it so…Happy belated birthday Emma. I loves you muchly!**

 **Also please excuse the title. Yes it's from the Shakespeare quote. I would have gone with "What's in a Name" but there's about 500 other fanfics called that because it's just such a** _ **useful**_ **name but hey.**

* * *

Anna Smith was a practical woman. Which was why, on the first day of her new job, she was not Anna Smith.

Not many people start teaching in the middle of an academic year. Then again, not many people get the job offer they've always wanted from their old uni friend completely out of the blue. Luckily for Anna, when Mary Crawley's call came in offering her a permanent position- Head of Department, no less- she only quickly consulted an enthusiastic John before accepting. _It won't matter, starting in April_ , Mary had assured her, more kindly than the old Mary would have. Marriage did funny things, or so she'd heard.

And it was just that, marriage, which was why Anna Smith was not Anna Smith when she turned up. She saw no need to confuse her new colleagues and students. It rolled off the tongue, and she quite liked it. The fleeting thought that it would tempt fate crossed her mind; she had been painfully close to marriage before. But this was different. _John_ was different.

As expected, she was a 'total hit' with students and colleagues alike, as Mary put it. There may have been some tough ones in the staffroom, but they were quickly put in their place. The students were keen and friendly, respectful to a teacher who respected them back. Anna was enjoying this job, and everything that came with it. Especially _that_.

And now, as the daylight began to fade, she found herself leaning against a bollard outside the school, waiting for her fiancé. Car problems had prevented her from making her own way to work, but John had reassured her that he relished being able to act as her chauffeur, and that she was to be gracious and acquiescent to his wishes for as long as was necessary. As his battered old Ford pulled up (a far cry from her little Mini, but far more comfortable if she were to admit it), she shot him a tired smile and opened the passenger door.

"Evening, love," John greeted, and she leant over the centre console to kiss him soundly.

"Please take me home. I'm shattered," Anna responded wearily, throwing herself back against her seat and sighing loudly.

"Nice to see you too," John teased, but not shifting the car out of neutral. Instead he looked past Anna out the window. "Is that a student?"

Anna followed his gaze, seeing the quiet student who she had been tutoring leaning against a wall. Anticipating what was sure to come if she were to acknowledge this, she turned back to John with a touch of urgency.

"Yes it is. Can we go?"

"Shouldn't we make sure she's okay to get home? It's getting dark." Oh, her dear sweet man. But they couldn't. Because if they did, she'd say…

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a teenager. She won't want her English teacher hounding-" but John had opened the passenger window, and was calling to the girl.

"Excuse me?" he asked loudly. The girl jumped, and John looked at Anna. "Yeah, this bit is probably best left up to you." Anna sighed, knowing that he was right, and poked her head out the window.

"Sorry, Sybbie. That's just my…my John. Are you alright getting home? It's getting late."

 _Please be alright. Please don't…_

"That's okay Mrs Bates," Sybbie replied politely. _Too late_. "My Da'll be here in a moment."

 _Too late. He heard, he can't have missed that. He must know._

She felt his eyes on her immediately. Sensing that she wasn't going to reply to Sybbie, John leant over towards the window.

"We'll just stay a moment until he's here. Best to be on the safe side. Have a good weekend!" he called, before shutting the window. He glanced at Anna. A pink blush had worked its way up her neck, framing her face and ending high on her cheeks. She was fiddling with her engagement ring.

"So…Mrs Bates…" he began, smirking.

"Hmm?" she hummed non-commitally **,** twiddling her ring faster and refusing to meet his eye.

"You're Mrs Bates here, I see."

"Yes."

"Have you been…Mrs Bates the whole time, then?" he asked, intrigued by her embarrassment.

"It's really not a big deal. We're getting married in a few weeks. There was no point in confusing them all with Miss Smith for only half a term."

"It is," he said quietly, grasping her petite hand in his larger one and lacing their fingers together, stopping her movements.

"Pardon?" She looked up at him, only to see his eyes focused straight ahead.

"It is a big deal." He stroked the heel of her palm with his thumb slowly.

She began to get confused. Why couldn't she be Mrs Bates? Oh, she knew she should have just gone with Smith. He was surely thinking her stupid.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wondered aloud, still stroking her hand, his voice a mix of confusion and something else entirely.

"I thought you'd think it silly," she whispered, looking down again, surprised to find herself fighting back a stinging of tears. That would teach her. Never count your chickens until they've hatched. Romantic, bedizened Anna _Smith_.

But then, his hand on her cheek, pulling her face up towards his. She was surprised to see a glistening of emotion in his eyes as well.

"Love, I could never think that silly."

She shook her head, "but you must do. Who am I to take a name that isn't mine?" The first tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Anna," he pulled her into his chest as best he could in their seats, shocked by this sudden emotional turn, and palmed her hair gently, "You are the sweetest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and indeed loving. The only person for the latter, I'd wager."

She shook her head into his chest. "I'm not entitled to it. It isn't my name."

"You are entitled to everything of mine," he kissed her head, "You were just being considerate."

"More like a romantic," Anna croaked dryly, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Oh?"

"It was selfish, really. I rather liked being Mrs Bates. It means I'm a part of you," she revealed shyly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and chancing another look at John.

"You are always a part of me, Anna," he smiled, touched by her shy admission, "And anyway, in a few weeks it _will_ be your name. You won't just be masquerading as Mrs Bates, for you shall be she!"

Anna gave a watery giggle, "Silly beggar."

"I'm afraid, my love, today that title goes to you. Not for the name, but for your believing that I would mind. I am truly honoured that you wish to share a name with me, and it makes me happier than I have ever been to know that in a few short weeks you will be my wife," he declared proudly. Indeed, it made his chest expand and his heart hurt.

Anna was shocked by his candour. He was loving, of that there was no doubt, but John Bates was a man of few words, even when it came to his love.

"I love you so much, John."

"I love you too, Anna. More than I ever thought possible." His lips met hers gently, a chaste kiss filled with promises of names and much more. After a few moments she chuckled against him, pulling back slightly and resting her forehead against his.

"Sybbie's still standing there, isn't she?"

John groaned in response, his eyes still firmly closed.

"I daren't check," Anna whispered, traces of laughter still in her voice, "poor girl. First you shouting at her and now her English teacher locking lips with her fiancé."

"Surely she thinks I'm your husband? Or rather your 'John' as you so eloquently put it," he teased, earning himself a light smack to the arm as Anna sat back in her seat.

"If this is all over Facebook tomorrow I'm blaming you, you know. I'll get funny looks from my students all day," she gestured to Sybbie, who was giving them an awkward, half-hearted wave as she got into her father's car.

"What's she going to caption it? Wife kisses husband?" John joked as they followed the car out of the school grounds.

" _Almost_ wife kisses _almost_ husband," Anna corrected good-naturedly, watching the crinkles around his eyes deepen in reply.


End file.
